


The Beauty of Suggestion

by EnnynDurin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, dave strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never thought about being with John in a romantic way, but that doesn’t mean you don’t love him. It just never occurred to you that he could love you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Suggestion

You are sitting on your chair, computer in front of you, you’ve been like that for a long time now and you don’t really know how much.  
He dropped those three words quite out of nowhere, John can do that, he’s like that sometimes. What you didn’t know was how serious he was about it.

EB: I love you  
EB: I love you Dave

That’s all it took.  
It never crossed your mind to be with your best friend in a romantic way, you are bros, buds, you are there for each other...but love must be like crossing some sort of red, thick line.  
But then why? Why do you feel so happy? Why are you In Nirvana?  
You feel like saying ‘I love you too’ but that’s uncool, too fast, too...too something. You can’t put a finger on it.  
You want to put your arms around that derpy little frame and tell him you’ll be with him forever. Love might be asking too much. Perhaps you’re overjoyed.  
You want to kiss him, memorize every little part of his body, you want to feel him and whisper in his ear ‘I love you John, I love you’.  
Your mind is lost, conflicting. You don’t really know what to think anymore.  
You never thought about being with John in a romantic way, but that doesn’t mean you don’t love him. It just never occurred to you that he could love you back.  
You are Dave fucking Strider and you are in love with your best friend, you want to kiss him and make love to him, you want to be with him in an endless embrace.

TG: I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfiction that I still sorta like, excuse me for my Homestuck days, I was young and overjoyed (:


End file.
